Advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS) like the pre-crash system are becoming increasingly marketable as more and more active safety measures are taken in state-of-the-art vehicles. ADAS generally rely on radar, ultrasound, or optical camera to detect the vehicles around and hence offer no guarantee of performance, for the sensing signals are often hindered by obstacles and affected by daylight or the lack thereof.